A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor and turbine sections typically include stages that include rotating airfoils interspersed between fixed vanes in a stator assembly.
Stator assemblies include a plurality of vanes supported between upper and lower platforms. Platforms for each vane are inserted into channels defined within a static structure or case. Loading on the vanes can cause movement within the channels that changes the orientation of the vanes relative to airflow.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop vane assemblies that maintain a desired orientation during all operating conditions.